Communication technology currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. For example, government, corporate entities, as well as individuals, may quickly gather, exchange, and analyze large amounts of information. Unfortunately, use of communication technology, as well as use of most computer technology, may invite ever increasing sophisticated cybersecurity threats, which are not always capable of being identified and thwarted before damage is done. Moreover, when data transfers become too large, it may take more time than is practical to make such transfers over wired or wireless communication.